A Potion Gone WRONG!
by Someone-No1-Knows
Summary: Harry decides that he is going to get Ron and Hermione together by slipping Hermione a potion that finds the most suitable person for you within 50 miles. Little did he know that Ron was not that person...


Harry feels sorry for Hermione. She has no one. Lavender is obviously into Ron and Harry knows Hermione will be crushed. He spends an entire night looking for some way to help her in the library. He finds what he's looking for in the restricted section…

Harry slips the potion into Hermione's goblet when she turns her head. He knows it will work. It will find her perfect guy and help them get together without them being so out of it like love potions. _Ron and Hermione will be together at last_, Harry thinks. How was he to know he could be so wrong?

The potion takes effect immediately. It searches through Hermione, finding her secret desires. Then sets off to find her perfect man. It will put ideas in their heads; ideas like to walk down a certain hallway, where they would bump into each other, or other ideas. However it cannot force them to do anything.

Hermione suddenly realizes she has an overdue book and rushes off. She grabs the books from the Gryffindor tower and heads for her sanctuary. She doesn't know why, but she takes a new route. She's never taken it before, but somehow knows it will lead her there. She hadn't quite finished the book and began reading as she walked. Suddenly she collided with someone. Draco Malfoy.

_Say it, I know you can, _she thought.

"Sorry,"

"Ah…" Hermione noticed he seemed to be debating what to do next. "No, it was my fault." She was confused, but decided she needed to go. She nodded and began to walk off when she fell. Draco caught her on instinct.

Hermione was mortified! Her enemy had seen her do something incredibly stupid and now he had caught her! Oh, God, why could she not die now? She stood. Something was urging her to apologize.

"Sorry, I should have been paying more attention." she stared at the floor mortified, again. What was she saying?

"Whatever, Granger," Something was terribly, terribly wrong; he'd almost told her it was okay and asked her out! Oh, God, he needed a fuck. "I've got to go."

"Bye, ferret-face," She'd wanted to say sweetheart! Something was terribly, terribly wrong! She had to find Ginny, ASAP! She turned and ran back to her dorms.

He couldn't get away fast enough! Pansy! Where the hell was Pansy! He grabbed some parchment and scribbled a note ordering Pansy to meet him on the seventh floor NOW! He knew that she'd be ecstatic; any girl would be. Now being as he was only in his seventh year and unmarried sex was generally looked down upon, but Draco didn't see the harm as long as Pansy took the birth control potion; as they were engaged. Not by choice, no it was arranged, not that Draco cared; iit's not like he couldn't sleep with other women anyway. He didn't understand why people freked out and went bizzerk over arrange marriages.

Hermione found Ginny in the Griffindor common room with Harry; snogging as usual. "Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione screeched. Ginny looked up with guilt written all over her face. When she realized it was Hermione her face relaxed.

"Very funny, Hermione." She turned to continue with Harry.

"No seriously, Ginny! I need to talk to you! Something is wrong!" Hermione pleaded with her eyes trying not to even look at Harry.

"Go ahead, Gin," he said.

Ginny sighed, "This better be go, Granger."

"It is," Hermione reassured her.

Once in the privacy of their dorms Hermione spilled her guts to Ginny. She told Ginny everything, from her thoughts to her words, to his words and back again. Ginny was practical, but insensitive.

"Someone has a crush,"

"I DO NOT!" Hermione yelled as her temper was rising by the second; how could Ginny be so insensitive?

"Then why are you blushing?" Hermione had never been so angry.

"I hate you! You insensitive little bitch!" Hermione ordered that Ginny leave.

"Bloody hell! I was only kidding!" And with that Ginny left.

Pansy arrived panting; she obviously ran the entire way. Sweat was beeding at her forehead. A smile played on her sweet lips.

"You called, Draco?" she said as if she was a servant. Draco likeit, which was understandable since he loved having control over people.

"Yes, I've missed you; it's been a long summer." He had already paced in front o the door and was holding it open with his foot. "Shall we talk inside?" Pansy nodded and they walked in. Pansy had 'the look'. She knew, and that made him decide to drag out the talking to gain her anticipation and excitement.

They took their seats at the dinette set that Draco had asked for. As they talked about the summer and such while Pansy kept glancing at the bed with the nightie on it and blood-red silken sheets.

"Is something wrong, Pansy?" Draco asked innocently. Pansy couldn't stand it any longer or else she would have joined in his little game to see who would give in first.

"Yes, that nightie is calling my name." she said staring at it. He smirked.

"Go and change," there was a bathroom where the door they had come in was and the bed was up against the left wall, the dinette set was against the far wall, it had a view of an ocean that wasn't really there, and a full bar was against the other wall. Draco smirked again; damn he was good.

Pansy came out slowly, showing of the see through lace nightie. She slowly walked over to him and he stood. She allowed him to press her to himself and she was aware of his arousal. She decided to take it even further, she put one high-heeled leg on each side of him and laid her hands on his shoulder, he placed his hands on her waist. She slid down him and back up. His eyes closed in pleasure. She knew he would be able to handle much more and she was right right. She slid her hands down his chest, slowly heading toward his cock. He couldn't handle anymore! He pickd her up and carried her to the bed.

"Get naked," he ordered as he tore off his own clothes. She slowly slid the nighty off, torturing him.

He climbed on top of her.

"How bad do you want it?"

"Real bad," He raised a brow.

"Not enough then," he acted as if he was going to leave her. She grabbed his arm.

"More than I want life," he smirked.

Their lips met with a passion that firefighters couldn't have put out. He couldn't wait long and while he fondled her breasts he pushed two fingers inside her. Her head went back in ecstasy and she dug her nails into his back so hard that blood ran down his sides.

"You like it?" she nodded quickly as it was all she could do.

He plunged his fingers further, rubbing them against her.

"Oh, Draco, please," Her eyes were closed, otherwise he would not have even spoken.

"Beg," he commanded.

"Oh, Draco, please, please… you have no idea!" and she went on and on with Draco sucking and messaging her breasts and moving his fingers inside her. "DRACOOOOOOOOOOO!" He pushed his fingers in more then took them out. He placed his cock against her pussy.

"How bad?" Her nails were digging in even harder and she could hardly speak.

"More… please… more… please… please…"

He thrust into her and she moaned. He went in a little more then out some. Then back in deeper. Pansy feared she'd climax before he was fully inside her. She pleaded. "Now, Draco, now!" her urgency was clear to him and he could no longer stand it either. He thrust one final time and enjoyed the final release.

Afterwards he dressed and left her there without a word but she didn't mind, she knew it was just the way he was and she'd excepted it.


End file.
